Feelings and Thoughts
by Flaring Rhythm
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain. Sigh. Everyone knew it would happen, except themselves... Short oneshots on everyone's feelings and thoughts and actions on the situation. This is going to be...amusing...
1. moonlight

Chapter one- moonlight.

She sat and watched the moon shining brightly in the black sky. The rain mixed with her tears as she thought about him again. She was going to get him back. No matter what she was going to get him back. She loved him as a partner, a best and closest friend, a big brother, and a man. She was going to get him back no matter what.


	2. not her

Chapter two- scepter

He stood and watched her die. The most precious thing in the world to him- was dyeing- Screaming in pain. He watched her in agony as she stopped screaming and started to close her eyes. He couldn't let the most precious and beautiful thing in his life die. Not again. He couldn't let the light in his life die.

He dragged his eyes away from her dyeing form and reached for the scepter. He curled his fingers and snapped out his palm and the scepter flew into his hand. He turned and pointed the scepter at serpine's smiling face and watched the black lightening streak out and hit him. Then he whirled and sprinted to Valkyrie, propping her up on his lap. He brushed the hair out of her bright eyes and she smiled up at him weakly.

He killed him for revenge-Revenge for killing his wife and child. He thought long after the fight. But he had only made up that excuse later. The real reason- he admitted to himself- was that he couldn't bear to see her die. He hated anybody who tried to hurt her. Not her- she never did anything wrong- anyone in her place- just not her. He wouldn't let her get hurt. Ever.


	3. empty

Chapter three- empty

It was so empty in the portal. Darkness was all that existed. No sadness- no joy- no light- no dark- no nothing. Just emptiness. But there was something else- except the nothingness-A skeleton. He had emotions- and colour- and thoughts- and light and dark. But he stood. Looking into the nothingness. With a picture in his hand. A picture of the girl he loved- Smiling at him. That's what kept him sane in the nothingness. Valkyrie. He looked down at the photo again and banished the bad thoughts from his head. Instead- he thought about her- he thought about the last thing he ever saw before he was pulled into the nothingness. He thought about her.


	4. fight

Chapter four- fight

The girl, Tanya, threw a punch at Valkyrie. It caught her in the nose and she yelped and staggered back- clutching her broken nose. Blood flowed onto her school blazer.

Valkyrie lashed a kick into Tanya's gut and she screamed and fell onto her back and burst into tears.

She left the playground, walking down to the beach. Tears mixing with her blood. She collapsed onto the sand, breathing heavily. She heard running footsteps and she looked up to see skulduggery.

He sat down beside her- and she told him about the girl at school- the sixth form- that bullied her- and about the fight. And skulduggery sat with her- and put his arms around her- and comforted her as she cried. He would be there for her. Forever. He would be with her- and hope to god that their strong friendship would last and maybe form into something stronger than a friendship.


	5. rose

Chapter five- rose.

Skulduggery looked at her as she descended down the staircase. She was beautiful. She always was. He pinned a red rose into her hair and she smiled up at him. He took her hand and led her out the door.


	6. rain

Chapter six- rain

Her hair glistened with water- and the street lights played on her eyes- and she sat giggling- as they drove down cemetery road to skulduggerys house. They staggered in the door. Dripping wet from the rain outside. They both fell on the sofa still laughing. And they both remembered scapegraces' squeal, again, as he was chased by two cleavers.


	7. missing

Chapter seven- missing

She curled up on her bed, again, and cried, and thought about her best friend. She never imagined him being gone. But now she had to face the awful, agonizing, truth. He was gone.


	8. fire

Chapter eight- fire

Fire had always been his favorite elemental power. For six years now, especially, he had loved it. Now he knew why. He watched valkyrie- curled up on his sofa- playing with the flickering flame in her palm as the fire reflection danced of her dark eyes, turning them a beautiful chocolate colour. Valkyrie was the reason. Skulduggery smiled to himself. He was such a genius.


	9. tanith

Chapter nine- tanith

Tanith sat in the library with her nose in a large book. She didn't really know what the book was about- or called for that matter- she just knew she was meant to be reading it. Ok- people were meant to think she was reading it- but tanith was meant to be spying. She was confusing herself now. She glanced over the book through her eyelashes at a certain skeleton and a certain dark haired fifteen year old and smirked, she had a hunch. Just a small one, but even her smallest hunches were usually right. She smirked. They were laughing and hitting each other like four year olds- or the way a boyfriend and girlfriend would tease each other. Valkyrie was giggling and skulduggery began tickling her. Yes- they definitely had a thing for each other.-Even if they didn't know it themselves. Tanith smiled a smug smile and returned to her book and some words caught her eye

_Their love was unknown- to themselves particularly- but little did they know that with fate- came passion. _

Tanith smiled and watched the two carry on.

'yep' she thought to herself 'this is going to be an interesting partnership…..'


	10. smile

Chapter 10- smile

Of all the people he'd met, of all the people he knew, there was only one person who made him really smile

He watched her as she walked up the pier.

She caught his eye and grinned at him.

Yes, of all the people he'd had a laugh with, she made him feel truly warm inside.

and he always hoped that one day, he'd be able to properly smile back.


End file.
